Mobile disinfecting luminaires are used to flood spaces such as a hospital rooms with UV-B (ultra-violet light of 280-315 nanometer (nm)) and UV-C (ultra-violet light of 200-280 nm) radiation for disinfection purposes. Such mobile disinfecting luminaires require a relatively brief time, e.g. several minutes, to achieve adequate disinfection but require the room to be evacuated of people. Another type of disinfecting luminaire uses a fixed 405 nm violet light source to provide disinfection without evacuating people from the room. However, such luminaires may require hours to achieve adequate disinfection because their light is less effective at killing pathogens than UV-B and UV-C radiation and is dispersed over a wide area so the irradiance level is relatively low.